The present invention relates to fiber optic cables and in particular to fiber optic cables which are capable of maintaining circuit integrity when subjected to fires and high temperatures.
There are known several types of cables which claim to satisfy various fire test specifications. The object of the present invention is, however, to improve the fire resistivity of fiber optic cables.